


The Manner in which Things are Discovered

by SkyborneVeggies



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyborneVeggies/pseuds/SkyborneVeggies
Summary: Five little ficlets centered around various random pairings, out of reader requests. Most are lighthearted and fluffy, although one does have a more angsty, disillusioned tone.Originally published on ff.net in 2013





	The Manner in which Things are Discovered

_Spain x Romano:_

It was in mid July when Romano realized he had a thing for long hair. Spain had been standing in the garden, laughing brilliantly in the midst of his glorious tomato plants, hair wisping about his face in perfect androgyny.

Romano liked it.

Too much, he decided.

"Tch," he scowled irresolutely. "Go get a haircut."

* * *

_2P!France x England:_

_There's no such thing as love, my dear. Only heartbreak and despair._

These are the things he likes to tell himself, after  _she's_  been gone.

So he takes his time, he spreads around. Like an infectious maladie.

It makes him feel so good, it does.

_There's no such thing as love._

England has a lovely face, he often thinks alone. So innocent, so pure.

_A dirty lie, just like France is. A living oxymoron._

The heart is full of lies and shit.

_There's no such thing as love._

* * *

_Prussia x Italy:_

There were many things Prussia had left unsaid that he now realized meant everything.

But he was going, fading,  _falling_ , and he  _just_ _wished he'd had more time_. _  
_

The world was cold and dark tonight,  _so empty, so empty_ , and where were the stars?

 _Goodbye, he wept,_  and then he was gone, disappeared into the night.

 _Goodbye Italien_ , the wind seemed to sigh.

..

_I just wanted you to know... When I fade away, & my soul is joined with Germany's, that I will be the part that loves you._

* * *

_Prussia x Romano:_

It's a simple way about them, really.

"You're a dick," Romano scowls. Prussia smiles pretentiously.

"So are you."

An easy silence falls over the room. It's comfortable, complacent.

"We kind of.. work, don't you think?" Romano snorts in response to this.

"Us? You and me?" He laughs for a while, but then it fades into a pause. "I-I guess.."

Prussia decides that he likes this, Romano's awkward sort of blushing with a half-grin on his face. He smiles.

"Right then." It's not hard to comprehend.

* * *

_Romano x Liechtenstein:_

She liked the way he never smiled, she mused quietly. It reminded her of her brother.

Always disgruntled, always brusque... but never without an undercurrent of warmth.

It intrigued her, and she didn't know why.

She hadn't realized she'd been staring, admiring his furrowed, exasperated brow, until he suddenly looked in her direction. Liechtenstein squeaked startledly and ducked behind her book.

"Big Brother," she whispered, peeking out from the side of a page. Switzerland looked down and was startled by the soft glow in her cheeks. "Is this what love feels like?"

 


End file.
